


Slices of Life

by xxMOONLITsky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, because steve and bucky have a daughter and she is so goddamn adorable, this is entirely self-indulgent on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMOONLITsky/pseuds/xxMOONLITsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slices of life of Sarah Faith Barnes-Rogers, or, how the Avengers cope with having a child in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's missing. The Avengers are panicking. And you'll never guess who found her...

“She was just – ”  
“ – can’t believe you took your eyes off – ”  
“ – couldn’t have gone far, she’s only two – ”  
“ – the last time I leave her with – ”  
“ – was an _accident_ , okay, man? Said I was sorry. It’s not like I – ”  
“Ahem. I believe I have something of yours?”

The green and gold bedecked god of mischief had mere seconds to take in the Avengers’ panicked looks as they searched the communal living room – now in total chaos; couch cushions tossed, books and magazines strewn haphazardly across the floor from where they had fallen – before he was being pinned to the wall, the silver metal of the hand holding him by the throat gleaming.

 _“Where is she?”_ Barnes asked menacingly, eyes flashing.  
“If you’d be so kind as to – ” The hand around his throat tightened, cutting off Loki’s air, silencing his speech.  
 _“What have you done with my daughter?_ And so help me, if you don’t tell me in the next two seconds, I’m gonna pop your head right off your scrawny neck.”  
“- didn’t…take her… _found_ her…”  
“What?”

And there it was. Air. Loki reached up, grasping his throat as breathing returned to normal. God or no, breathing was still a necessity. Pity. Glaring – oh, _how_ he’d like to turn Barnes into something puny and ridiculous like a perfectly squishable bug – he settled for cocking his head to the right. Barnes frowned, turning to throw a glance at Rogers and the other Avengers – all of whom had been blessedly silent for once, even _Stark_ , and wasn’t _that_ a rarity – before turning back to Loki, puzzlement leaking through his anger.

“Where is she?” Barnes asked again, eyes hardening at Loki’s ever-growing smirk.  
“I would have thought, with all the time you’ve been awake, you would have picked up _some_ form of intelligence, but then again, we can’t always have everything we want.”

Rogers grabbed Barnes by the shoulders, barely preventing the shorter man from launching himself at Loki, as the god of thunder strode forward. (Barton and Romanoff were off in the room’s left corner, Romanoff’s head cocked to the side as if analyzing the conversation – that _might_ be something to worry about; after all, she had bested him before, much as it pained him to admit – Stark was inching towards the cabinets on the room’s edge, presumably going for a weapon – _just let him try_ – and Banner was nowhere to be seen.)

“Brother, this is not a game, and none of us are amused,” Thor’s voice rumbled, seeming to boom in the relative quiet of the room. “Where is Sarah?”  
“As I _tried_ to say before one of your pets attempted to _strangle me_ – ” a glare thrown between Thor and Barnes “ - she – ”  
 _“I ain’t nobody’s - !”_  
“Buck, that’s not – ”  
“Where’s my goddamn kid, Loki?!”  
“I’m _here!_ ”

Rosy cheeks, blonde pig tails, and a beaming smile peeked around the edge of the wall, and the room collectively breathed a sigh of relief. The various scowls softened; the gauntlets that had appeared on Stark’s wrists were unfastened and set down on the table, Romonaff’s mouth twitched imperceptively upward as she relaxed back against the wall, and Barton plonked himself down on one end of the room’s wrap-around couch, grinning. Rainbow ribbons streamed out behind her as Sarah ran to her dads; Bucky picking her up and spinning her, prompting squeals of glee from the small child and a smile from his husband.

“Found you!”

Loki watched as Barnes clutched the child tightly to him, Rogers whispering quietly into his hair from behind. It was oddly domestic and endearing, watching the two super soldiers seeking comfort in each other now that their child was found. This prompted a frown; he must be going soft. Domesticity. Ugh. That was more like it. Thor crossed the remaining bit of the room to stand next to Loki, his smile fading to concern as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“You did not do this?”  
“Of course I didn’t. Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to kidnap the child of your golden captain and his robot dog?”

Barnes looked up, eyes glaring daggers at Loki over the top his daughter’s head, Rogers’ hand on his right shoulder to ground him. Not very frightening; Barnes would never attack someone with little Sarah around. Smirking, Loki turned back to Thor.

“I was bored, yes, and you do know how well Midgard holds my entertainment, but no, I did not _take_ the child. I _found_ her.”  
“Found her?”

That was Rogers, head coming up like a rabbit from its hole.

“Yes, found her. She was in the park across the street, on one of the swinging contraptions.”  
“No. That’s not – that’s not possible.” Stark. Looking rather concerned, actually. Intriguing. “JARVIS would have prevented her from leaving, she couldn’t have opened any of the doors herself – doesn’t have the passcode, why would she, she’s two – and I would have been – ”  
“You’re rambling, Tony.”  
“Sorry, sorry, JARVIS, did Sarah attempt to open any of the – ”  
“No, sir, she did not. However, that does not preclude any opportunity she may have had to follow someone out of a previously-opened door.”  
“…I thought we were more responsible than that?”  
“ _You_ thought we were more responsible than that.” Barton, grinning.  
“True. Possibly not one of my brightest ideas. I’ll have to adapt JARVIS’ programming to prevent Sarah from – ”  
“ – but she’s back, so it’s all good – ”  
“It’s _not_ all good, our kid got up and walked out the damn door – ”  
“Language, Buck.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry, but Steve, c’mon, she wandered off and that ain’t okay, we were – ”  
“Sarah, honey?”

Sarah, who since having been put down had crossed the room to where Romanoff had joined Barton on the couch, climbed into Romanoff’s lap, untied the ribbon from one of her pig tails and was currently in the process of presenting it to the assassin, turned, head cocking slightly to the side in inquiry. Rogers crossed the room to sit next to Romanoff, smiling as little Sarah instantly put her arms out to be held by her father. Rogers shook his head, frowning.

“You went outside on your own, Sarah. That’s not okay.”  
“Sorry?” she tried, burrowing into Romanoff’s side.  
“Promise me you won’t do it again, munchkin. It’s not safe to go outside alone.”

Sarah considered him for a moment, expression serious, before nodding emphatically. Rogers watched her, trying and failing to keep his expression neutral, mouth quirking up on one side.

“That’s settled, then.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

Rogers grinned as Barnes crossed the room and dropped into his lap, relaxing back into Rogers’ chest in the corner of the couch. They were so happy. It was horrible.

“You’re so…disgustingly happy,” Loki said, gesturing at Rogers and Barnes. “It’s quite unsettling. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Loki clapped his brother on the shoulder – god, the happiness was infectious, thank goodness he was leaving – before turning to depart. He got roughly three steps towards the exit before something collided with the backs of his legs. Frowning, he looked down, and there was Sarah Barnes-Rogers, wrapped around his right calf, smiling up at him.

“Off.”

Sarah smiled up at him. This was a game, and she was winning. This could not stand.

“I said, be gone, child.”  
“No.”  
“Let go of me right this instant.”  
“Say please.”

Hysterical laughter from all parties, and a “that’s all you, Buck” from Rogers. Barnes grinned, shoving Rogers playfully in the shoulder. Disgustingly happy, the lot of them. Ugh.

“For the love of – be gone, beastie.”

Sarah seemed to consider this for a minute.

“’Kay.”

She let go, taking two steps toward her fathers before dashing back for another hug of his right leg, then flounced off towards Stark, who had procured a ball from who knows where and was bouncing it against the far wall. Shaking his head, Loki vanished. He had had enough of Midgard for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Thor gets Sarah an Asgardian pony.


End file.
